Jecal Nadrihm
Normal 0 false false false EN-AU X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 Jecal Nadrihm is a Corellian pilot currently in the employ of the Black Sun. image:http://i273.photobucket.com/albums/jj210/Jecal_Nadrihm/Jecal.jpg History Early Life Jecal was born in a lower class suburb of Coronet City, the capital city of Corellia. The eldest daughter of a poor family, Jecal worked from a young age to help supplement the family’s income. The main source of her employment was a local crime organisation, The Alessi Syndicate. Run by a Togruta businessman by the name of Jacen Alessi, the syndicate ran a business of extortion, bribery, prostitution and small time smuggling. After making a name for herself in the syndicate fairly quickly, Jecal took on a position as an enforcer, collecting debts and payments, and other such jobs which needed a strong hand and a good eye with a blaster. Leaving Corellia On Year 7 Day 204 Jecal preformed an early morning assignment, the assassination of a rival crime boss. Following this, she had no choice but to leave the planet. Her boss, Alessi, recommended she find work with the Kathol Republic, where he had done some work before. Kathol Military Career Jecal followed Alessi’s advice, joining the Kathol Republic’s Military. Following time in the Kathol Republican Academy, she slotted into a position as a fighter pilot flying N-1 Starfighters. She continued to serve the Republic for nearly a year, being mostly stationed in the Churba Sector. Over the course of that year Jecal made many friends as she slowly but surely worked her way through the ranks. Upon reaching the rank of Captain, Jecal was re-assigned to the “Capital Division” as Commander of a CR-90 Assassin-Class Corvette and stationed in the Kathol System. It was approximately this time that Jecal married Damon Thorstein, the Supreme Commander of the Kathol Armed Guard. She was promoted to Adjutant General (second in command), and suffered a lot of ridicule from her friends for “sleeping her way to the top”. Leaving Kathol After a huge amount of political turmoil, a representative of the Krath Dynasty was elected president of the Kathol Republic. Jecal and a small group of “Kathol Loyalists” (including the former first lady Natleigh Hunter) made plans to leave the Republic. Taking a handful of ships and credits to tide them over, the group left Kathol Space and went their separate ways. Over the next few months, Jecal worked a variety of jobs with many different factions. Hapes Consortium Jecal finally settled when she joined the Hapes Consortium. After graduation with honours from the Hapes Military Academy, she was assigned to a MiyTil squadron. During her time in the Consortium Jecal was courted by a Trandoshan by the name of Vash Reckless. The Mining Fiasco Jecal served the Hapan Royal Navy for approximately 8 months before she left to follow a very tempting job offer. Her former mentor Kamm`aldui`nakesh (known as Malduin) approached her to be Chief of Security and Second in Command for a mining company he was forming. Merely a week after the formation of Nakesh Alliance Extractions, Malduin announced that he had a need to venture into unknown space. Despite the many months of work and millions of credits she had put into the company, Jecal was left with almost nothing as Malduin passed ownership and managerial powers of the company to his old friend Hebious Cain. Black Sun Following a brief stop in the Galactic Empire’s Imperial Academy to sharpen her skills, Jecal began work for a Black Sun enforcer named Tar Alaks. After doing a handful of jobs for him, transporting arms, ships, and the like, Alaks offered her an official position in the Black Sun, where she continues to serve. Equipment Jecal’s weapon of choice is the EE-3 blaster rifle. She also tends to favour the Relby Pistol for smaller arms. From her time with the Alessi Syndicate she is quite proficient with the DL-17, a common side arm for that part of the galaxy. Ships Jecal’s first ship was part of her plunder from the Kathol Republic. It is an N-1 Starfighter christened by Jecal “My Pearl”. Though originally the standard bright yellow of the old Nubian Security Forces, Jecal has given it a paint job to stand out and make it her own. Her second ship, named “My Pearl II” is an ETA-2 light interceptor. It was purchased for use in the Black Sun, as was her third ship, Corellian Shadow, a YT-1300 freghter.